Karaoke Afterwards
by Tatheya
Summary: An einem Abend kreuzen sich die Wege der fünf Gundampiloten mit denen von zwei Offizieren von OZ. Was erleben sie, nach diesem Treffen? Vier abgeschlossene Stories über die bekannten Pairings aus GW. Duo und Heero machen den Anfang…2x1,3x4x4,13x6,13x5
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing gehört nicht mir sondern den Leuten von Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit meiner FanFic.

Teil: 1 von 4

Genre: Gundam Wing

Rating: PG18-Slash

Pairing: 2x1 oder doch 1x2?

Warnungen: Lemon

Kommentar: Aufgrund von vielfachem Wunsch hust hier das versprochene ‚Karaoke – Afterwards'. Aber keine Angst man muss ‚Karaoke' nicht gelesen haben. Nur so viel: Duo und Heero haben endlich erkannt, dass sie mehr für einander empfinden als sie ursprünglich gedacht haben.

Ich weiß, es gibt seeeeehr viele 1x2 Stories, deshalb sollte diese hier etwas ‚anders' sein... Ich hoffe, dass es mir gelungen ist sweatdrop.

1. Shinigamis Schatten

Sie waren wie zwei Katzen. Lautlos huschten sie durch die Schatten, nur der Mond und die Sterne über ihnen waren Zeuge der Flucht.

Die kühle Nachtluft brannte Duo in den Lungen als er tief atmete und seinen Herzschlag wieder unter Kontrolle brachte. Selten hatte er sich so lebendig gefühlt, seine Glieder pulsierten und er verspürte eine unbändige Lust und ungestilltes Verlangen. Genau genommen fühlte er dies seit ihn Heero geküsst hatte, aber die halsbrecherische Verfolgungsjagd und die Polizeistreife, die sie über mehrere Blocks hinweg verfolgt hatte, hatten diese Gefühle nur noch weiter angefacht.

Sie hatten sich von den drei anderen getrennt. Nur er und Heero waren noch übrig und die Vernunft gebot, dass auch sie sich verabschiedeten und jeder sich alleine zu dem jeweiligen Versteck ihrer Gundams durchschlug. Aber nicht in dieser Nacht, nicht nach diesem Abend, der alles andere als vernünftig gewesen war.

Es gehörte schon ein ordentliches Maß an Unverfrorenheit dazu, wenn man sich mit seinen zwei größten Feinden an einen Tisch setzte. Zusammen tanzte, Alkohol trank und dann schließlich noch ihnen half einen Attentäter außer Gefecht zu setzen.

Und trotz allem in den vergangenen Stunden waren sie keine Feinde gewesen, sondern einfach nur sieben junge Männer, die auch einmal unvernünftig sein wollten, etwas erleben wollten, das abseits der Schlachtfelder und Kampfmaschinen lag, die schon so lange ihren Alltag bestimmten. Kurz dachte er an den blonden Offizier und hoffte dass es Zechs bald wieder gut ging und seine Verletzungen problemlos verheilten.

Kaum merklich streiften Fingerspitzen über seine Hüfte. Duo verstand, erstarrte und wartete ab. Kurz darauf ein beruhigendes Klopfen und sie gingen weiter. Anscheinend hatten sie die Bullen tatsächlich abgehängt. Er seufzte leise und streckte die Schultern, so langsam wurde es kalt.

„Gleich da.", murmelte die Gestalt neben ihm, kaum mehr als ein gesichtsloser grauer Schatten.

Und tatsächlich wenige Minuten später kletterten sie über einen Lattenzaun, der ein mittelgroßes Anwesen umgab, das – dem Schild am Eingang zu urteilen – zum Verkauf leer stand. Die Hintertür stellte für Duos Dietrich kein großes Hindernis da. Sobald sie sich im Inneren befanden übernahm wieder Heero die Führung.

Der Japaner ergriff seine Hand und lotste ihn durch das dunkle Haus, hinauf in den ersten Stock, damit niemand Verdacht schöpfte mussten sie auf Licht verzichten.

„Du warst wohl schon öfter hier?", vorsichtig stieg Duo die Treppen empor.

„Ja.", er hörte wie Heero leise die Stufen zählte. „Pass auf, das ist die letzte."

Sie wandten sich nach rechts: „Was ist, wenn mögliche Käufer auftauchen?"

„Am Wochenende?", kam die trockene Gegenfrage.

Duo wäre beinahe gegen die nächste Wand gelaufen, aber Heero zog ihn noch rechtzeitig zurück. Die Tür knarrte leise als sie geöffnet wurde. Wenigstens war es in diesem Zimmer einigermaßen hell. Die Straßenlaterne schien ungehindert durch das Fenster und Duos Augen, die sich mittlerweile an die Düsternis gewöhnt hatten, konnten erkennen, dass sich Heero für ihren Aufenthalt in der Stadt hier eingerichtet hatte. Auf dem Schreibtisch standen der Laptop und mehrere Getränkeflaschen. Das Bett war nicht mit weißen Leinentüchern abgedeckt wie der Rest der Möbel, die noch verlassen in den Zimmer standen und auf den nächsten Eigentümer warteten.

„Hast du Hunger?", Heero wandte sich um.

Oh ja. Duo hatte Hunger. Allerdings nicht auf etwas Essbares, sondern auf den Körper vor ihm. Er wollte wieder diese Lippen auf den seinen spüren. Der andere schien zu erraten, was er dachte. Heero zog die Jacke aus und warf sie gedankenverloren in die nächstbeste Ecke. Duo glaubte ihn lächeln zu sehen. Sein Herz setzte einen Schlag lang aus, wann hatte er den Japaner je lächeln sehen? Er wusste gar nicht, dass sich dies im Repertoire von Heeros Gesichtsmuskeln befand.

Doch bevor er weiter darüber nachdachte, fand er sich in einer festen Umarmung wieder. Heero hielt ihn dich an sich gepresst und Duo stellte fest, dass der Körper des anderen genau die gleiche begierige Wärme und Energie ausstrahlte, die auch er empfand.

„Du weißt nicht wie eifersüchtig ich war als ich dich zusammen mit ihm gesehen habe.", Heeros Stimme fehlte der emotionslose, kalte Ton. Stattdessen hörte man eindeutig seine Rage und die Eifersucht, von der er gesprochen hatte. Der Japaner spielte auf die Episode im Pub an, Duo hatte mit Zechs zusammen auf der Bühne gestanden und ihre Vorstellung würde so mancher Frau – oder auch Mann – genügend Stoff für sehr feuchte Träume bieten.

Duo lachte kurz und befreite sich aus der Umklammerung. „Genau das wollte ich erreichen." Er sah wie ihn der Japaner entrüstet ansah als diesem klar wurde, dass Duo ihn so manipuliert hatte.

Und Duo selbst empfand dabei so etwas wie Triumph. „Weil ich dich wollte.", setzte er dann noch hinzu. Er sagte es fest und bestimmend und beugte sich nach vorne um diesen Besitzanspruch zu unterstreichen.

Für einen Moment erstarrte der Körper unter seinen Händen, die Muskeln spannten sich kampfbereit an. Aber dann erwiderte Heero den Kuss, öffnete sogar seine Lippen. Aber nicht um Duos Zunge Einlass zu gewähren, sondern um sich ihm mit aller Macht entgegen zu setzen.

Irgendwann knurrte Duo frustriert auf, hob beide Hände und legte sich Heero auf den Hinterkopf. „Halt still.", forderte er und machte sich wieder ans Werk.

„Den Teufel werd ich tun." knurrte nun Heero ebenfalls und befreite sich.

Sie standen sich gegenüber, musterten sich abschätzend. Immer wieder begegneten sich ihre Blicke und es wurde schwerer und schwerer so da zu stehen ohne den anderen zu berühren. Und verdammt das wollte Duo, ihn berühren und ihn unter sich spüren.

Irgendwann brachen dann die Dämme und sie stürzten sich aufeinander. Stürmisch und grob küsste er den Japaner während er ihm das Shirt aus dem Bund der Jeans zog. Seine Finger strichen über die darunter liegende samtweiche Haut. Er konnte sogar die Rillen der Muskeln ertasten und weiter oben die bereits harten Erhebungen auf Heeros Brust. Als er eine der Knospen drückte, warf der andere den Kopf zurück. In den aufgerissenen Augen konnte Duo es funkeln sehen und der Laut, der sich aus Heeros Kehle gelöst hatte, beschehrte ihm einen Schauer.

„Na warte Maxwell.", knurrte es wieder und ehe er sich versah, lag er bäuchlings auf dem Bett. Heero drückte ihn mit seinem Körpergewicht in die Matratze und bearbeitete sein Ohrläppchen mit den Zähnen.

Duo gefiel es nicht so dazuliegen. Er wollte oben sein und die Kontrolle haben. Halbherzig bäumte er sich auf, aber erreichte nur, dass eine Hand in seine Hose wanderte und besitzergreifend seine Pobacken knetete. Das fühlte sich sogar sehr gut an, aber trotzdem. „So läuft das nicht.", er stieß Heero mit dem Ellbogen von sich, richtete sich auf und setzte sich auf das Gesäß des Japaners.

Das war es! Duo bewegte seine Hüften, ließ Heero schon einmal spüren, was ihn später noch erwarten würde. Er zog an dem Shirt und streifte es über die erhobenen Arme. Zuerst mit den Fingern, dann mit der Zungenspitze erkundete er jede Erhebung auf dem Oberkörper. Bließ seinen Atem gegen die Gänsehaut und lachte leise als Heero daraufhin zusammenzuckte.

Beiläufig registrierte er, dass warme Hände über seinen Rücken wanderten und dann noch weiter hinab. Die ohnehin bereits offene Hose wurde ihm über die Hüfte geschoben, seine Unterhose folgte gleich darauf.

Duo richtete sich auf, er strampelte sich den Stoff von den Beinen. Und es erregte ihn zusehens, wenn er auf Heero hinabblickte. Die etwas kühle Luft in dem Zimmer traf auf seine nackte Haut und daraufhin krampften sich die Muskeln an den Oberschenkeln und dem Po zusammen, was wiederum einen angenehmen Effekt auf den Muskel zwischen seinen Beinen hatte. „Na gut, wenn du es so willst, dann brauchen wir uns nicht weiter mit dem Vorspiel aufhalten."

„Was?", zischte es gefährlich von unten zu ihm herauf. Duo hatte beinahe den Eindruck, dass dort unten eine Schlange lag, eine sehr gefährliche Schlange, die jetzt aus ihrer Deckung kommen würde. Und tatsächlich, dann drückte ihm eine Faust beinahe sämtliche Luft aus den Lungen. Halb benommen fiel er auf das Bett und atmete pfeifend ein. ‚Mensch Heero, du hast aber eine Linke.'

Er hörte das Rascheln von weiteren Kleidern und dann wurde er auf die Seite gedreht. Heero lag hinter ihm, hatte aber seine Arme ergriffen und hielt sie ausgestreckt über seinem Kopf an den Handgelenken fest. Ihre Beine waren auf einmal miteinander verschlungen, so dass sich Duo nicht bewegen konnte. Doch er wehrte sich und bekam wenigstens wieder seine unteren Extremitäten frei.

Mit seiner freien Hand liebkoste der Japaner Duos Gesichtszüge und versuchte ein Knie zwischen die zusammengepressten Beine zu stemmen.

Er regte sich und wand sich unter dem eisenharten Griff. Das veranlasste Heero nur ihm sanft in die Schulter zu beißen. „Bleib so liegen.", eine wärme Härte presste sich an ihn.

Beinahe hätte er sich ihr entgegenbewegt. „Nein, so nicht. Lass mich los.", es klang fast flehentlich.

Tatsächlich ließ ihn Heero auf der Stelle los und Duo richtete sich auf, sah auf ihn herab. „Ich will nach oben.", stellte er dann ein für alle mal klar.

„Und was ist mit mir?", zischte es gereizt.

„Baby, ich weiß, was ich tue.", er strich einmal mit der Hand über das harte Fleisch des anderen. Die blauen Augen verengten sich gefährlich und kräftige Finger schnappten nach seinem Handgelenk.

„Willst du nicht, dass ich das tue?", man hörte den enttäuschten Unterton in der Stimme des Amerikaners.

Duo musterte seinen Gegenüber, dann kam ihm ein Gedanken: „Oder hast du Angst?", stichelte er.

Er hätte nicht erwartet, dass Heero darauf eingehen würde: „Doch, das habe ich. Angst davor, dass es für mich zuviel wird, dass ich es nicht ertragen kann.", abgelenkt wie er war, konnte sich Duo aus dem eisenharten Griff befreien.

Flink drückte er den Japaner in die Laken zurück. „Dann sollten wir es ausprobieren, meinst du nicht?", er lächelte so unschuldig wie möglich. Und tatsächlich strich ihm dann Heero über seine haselnussbraunen Haare, strich ihm die vielen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, die sich aus seinem Zopf gelöst hatten.

Duo wandte dem Liegenden den Rücken zu und setzte sich rittlings auf ihn. Unwillkürlich durchlief ihn ein Schauer als er jetzt die Muße hatte das Objekt seiner Begierde genauer anzuschauen. Er neigte den Kopf. „So perfekt, wie alles an dir.", seufzte er gegen die heiße, gespannte Haut, bevor er mit der Zunge einmal über die Spitze leckte.

Dann richtete er sich auf seinen Knien auf, rückte noch etwas weiter nach hinten um sich in die beste Position zu bringen. Fest umschlossen seine Lippen die feuchte Spitze.

Heeros Muskeln an den Oberschenkeln krampften sich schon zusammen. Duo bemerkte dies und nahm ihn weiter in seinen Mund auf.

Jedoch kam er nicht weiter als er der Zunge gewahr wurde, die sich so unendlich langsam um seine Erektion wand. „Heero.", keuchte er auf und warf einen Blick zurück.

Kobaltblaue Augen begegneten ihm: „Komm zu mir Duo.", flüsterten sie und gleichzeitig legten sich warme Hände an seine Hüfte und zogen ihn näher an sich heran.

Nur schwer konnte er sich von den Liebkosungen fortreißen und wieder sich zu seiner persönlichen Agenda hinabbeugen.

Leise Laute des Wohlgefallens lösten sich aus ihren Kehlen als sie sich so gegenseitig Lust bereiteten. Heero schien einen Spaß daran gefunden zu haben ihn zu imitieren. Wenn Duo sich zurückzog, dann tat es auch Heero. Wenn er kühle Luft gegen den erhitzten Schaft bließ, so traf ihn ebenso ein sanfter Hauch.

Es ging noch einige Minuten weiter bis er seine Hand in Heeros Oberschenkel krallte, dieser hatte nämlich sein Portal immer wieder mit einem Finger umrundet und war jetzt langsam in ihn eingedrungen.

Heero schien es nicht zu bemerken, dass sich Fingernägel in sein Fleisch gruben und fuhr weiter fort. Beinahe konnte Duo nicht mehr weitermachen, am liebsten hätte er der Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und laut gestöhnt. Glücklicherweise hielten es ihre beiden Körper nicht mehr lange aus. Sie hatten ihre vorläufige Grenze erreicht und mit krampfenden Muskeln erreichten sie ihren ersten gemeinsamen Höhepunkt.

Duo rollte sich gerade noch von Heero hinunter, bevor er sich heftig atmend auf das Bett fallen ließ. Er hatte sich noch immer nicht ganz beruhigt als seine Beine auseinander gedrückt wurden und sich Heero über ihn beugte.

Alarmiert flogen seine Augen auf und er hielt den anderen auf Abstand. „Bitte, nicht. Nein." Unbewusst hatten seine Hände angefangen zu zittern, jedoch aus Angst und nicht in freudiger Erwartung dessen, was jetzt folgen könnte.

Heero war kein Dummkopf und verharrte unschlüssig, dann rückte er etwas von Duo ab. Der setzte sich auf und zog sich an das Kopfende des Bettes zurück. Den Rücken an die Wand gelehnt und die Knie mit den Armen umschlossen. „Entschuldige Heero, ich kann das wirklich nicht.", murmelte er. Er war den Tränen nahe, endlich nach so langer Zeit hatte sich Heero ihm geöffnet. Er hatte den besten Orgasmus seinen Lebens gehabt und doch... Duo konnte sich nicht völlig dem anderen hingeben. Zu sehr hatte lauerten die dunklen Erinnerungen in den Winkeln seines Gedächtnisses...

„Hast du Angst?", fragte ihn Heero, genauso wie er dies selbst noch vor einiger Zeit getan hatte.

„Ja, Angst vor der Vergangenheit... Ich bin auf der Straße aufgewachsen...", fuhr er nach einigen Momenten der Stille fort. „... du glaubst nicht, was man alles über sich ergehen lässt, wenn man etwas zu Essen haben möchte." Mehr sagte er nicht, hoffte er doch, dass Heero diese Andeutungen verstand.

Duo machte Anstalten sich zu erheben. „Dann ist es wohl besser ich verschwinde jetzt."

Doch mit sanfter Gewalt drückte ihn Heero in die Kissen zurück. „Dummkopf. Glaubst du, damit würde ich nicht fertig werden?"

„Wie... wie meinst du das?"

„Wirst du schon sehen.", Heero küsste ihn und stupste ihn fragend mit der Zunge an. Duo erwiderte den Kuss nur zu gerne. Er schlang die Arme um die Schultern vor ihm und hielt sich an ihnen fest.

„Bitte bleib so.", flüsterte er heiser, ob der unterdrückten Tränen. Und während er sich gegen seine Erinnerungen wehrte, die Erniedrigungen, Beschimpfungen, Vergewaltigungen, streichelte ihm Heero unentwegs über die Schulter und raunte ihm unzusammenhängende Worte ins Ohr.

Doch auch wenn sich Duos Geist mit anderen Sachen beschäftigte, sein Körper reagierte nur zu bereitwillig auf Heeros Präsenz. Schon bald klopfte sein Herz so schnell wie nach einem schweren Kampf und etwas in seinem Unterleib zog sich auf beinahe schmerzhafte Weise zusammen. Erstickt holte er Luft. Es war wohl wirklich nicht das Beste, wenn sie noch länger so dalagen ohne etwas zu tun.

Duo versuchte den anderen von sich zu drücken, aber es half nichts. Heero wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen. Stattdessen schob er ihm noch ein Kissen in den Rücken, so dass er bequem gegen die Wand lehnen konnte. Mit langsamen Bewegungen strichen die langen Finger an seinen Seiten abwärts, schoben seine Beine auseinander. Er sah ein Lächeln auf dem sonst so regungslosen Gesicht des Japaners aufblitzen als dieser Duo so entblößt vor sich liegen sah.

Und nach einem qualvoll langen Moment der Ungewissheit tat er es. Heero lehnte seinen Oberkörper nach vorne und ließ sich auf Dups aufgerichteten Glied nieder.

Unwillkürlich schrien sie beide auf, Duo vor Überraschung und Heero über den unerwarteten Schmerz.

Sie sahen sich in die Augen, Duo konnte das Unbehagen darin sehen. Und ein weiterer qualvoller Laut löste sich aus der Kehle des Japaners als er ihn noch weiter in sich aufnahm.

„Tsk, du bist so stur.", tadelte Duo. „Du hättest Gleitmittel nehmen sollen." Damit streichelte er über Heeros flachen Bauch. ‚Mhm, ich hab mich getäuscht Heero hat den schönsten Sixpack, nicht Zechs.'

Er spürte die schnellen Atemzüge des Japaners als dieser sich an ihn lehnte, die Stirn an Duos Hals gelehnt. Mit einem Lächeln schloss er die Augen. Sie waren sich so nah wie es nur irgendmöglich war. Er seufzte voll wohlbehagen.

„Verdammt fühlst du dich gut an.", raunte Duo, die Stimme nicht mehr als ein leises Krächzen. Er fragte sich, ob er Heeros erster Mann war? Obwohl, der andere war auch auf der Straße aufgewachsen, mittellos und verzweifelt...

Seine Gedankengänge wurden jäh unterbrochen als der Pilot des 01 anfing sich zu bewegen. Und er tat dies mit sturer Präzesion, egal ob Duo ihn an den Hüften packte und ihn zwingen wollte ruhig zu halten, egal was er sagte, Heero bestimmte das Tempo und wie viel er von sich preisgab.

Schließlich gab Duo auf, ließ sich in die Kissen zurückfallen und unterwarf sich Heeros Regeln.

Er war schon früh aufgewesen, hatte geduscht und sich wieder angezogen. Es war jetzt für Duo wirklich an der Zeit wieder zum Deathscythe zurückzukehren, die nächsten Aufträge warteten wahrscheinlich schon auf ihn.

Noch einmal betrat er das Schlafzimmer, dort lag noch immer Heeros Jacke vergessen auf dem Parkett und um das Bett verteilt die Reste von der Bekleidung der Japaners. Der lag noch bäuchlings zwischen den Laken, so dass Duo noch einmal diese elegante Linie des Rückgrats und der runden Pobacken bewundern konnte. Mit der Fingerspitze fuhr er über die Wirbelsäule, Heero zuckte zusammen und drehte sich um. „Du gehst.", es war mehr eine Feststellung als Frage. Der Pilot wusste es besser als jeder andere und Duo würde ihm nichts erklären brauchen.

„Ja.", er zögerte zuerst, was sollte er noch sagen? War es noch zu früh von Liebe zu sprechen? Und was war, wenn er in den nächsten Tagen getötet wurde, ohne sich Heero anzuvertrauen? Dann wäre es zu spät und der andere würde nie erfahren, was er empfand.

„Du brauchst nichts zu sagen.", Heero setzte sich auf und ergriff Duos Hand. Wie natürlich verschränkten sich ihre Finger. Dann küsste er ihn auf den Handrücken. „Ich weiß alles. Und mir geht es genau so."

„Aha.", fiepste Duo, mit einem Mal schwach auf den Beinen. Sollte er es jetzt sagen? War dies nicht der richtige Augenblick?

„Duo, du redest im Schlaf.", kam die Antwort, warm gegen seine Haut gehaucht.

Was hatte er wohl vor sich hingebrabbelt als er auf Heero eingeschlafen war, doch nicht etwa, dass er sich mehr als hingezogen zu dem anderen Piloten fühlte, ihn sogar liebte?

Die blauen Augen fixierten ihn mit einem wissenden Blick. „Ich doch auch Duo."

ENDE

Kritik/ Kommentare / Reviews / Feedback...egal wie ihr es nennt, hauptsache ich höre von euch. ;-)

Und in Teil 2: Colonel und Lieutenant: Wie schwer sind Zechs´ Schussverletzungen und wird er Treize zu Rede stellen, warum dieser eine Affäre mit Wufei hatte?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing gehört nicht mir sondern den Leuten von Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit meiner FanFic.

Teil: 2 von 4

Genre: Gundam Wing

Rating: PG18-Slash

Pairing: 13x6

Warnungen: Lemon

Kommentar: Wer meine anderen Geschichten kennt, weiß dass ich eine Schwäche für dieses Pairing habe. Also ist diese Story für alle anderen Fans - die ja leider nicht so zahlreich sind - von Treize und Zechs.

Was sollte man wissen? Nur so viel: Treize hatte eine Affäre mit Wufei und das obwohl er und Zechs schon seit vier Jahren in einer Beziehung leben...

Bei dem Versuch den Attentäter zu töten, der es auf Treize abgesehen hatte, wurde Zechs verwundet.

2. Colonel und Lieutenant

Treize hastete durch die Gänge des Stützpunktes. Warum hatte es aber auch so lange gedauert, bis er der Polizei Bericht erstattet hatte? Warum musste er das überhaupt tun, war er nicht der Anführer von OZ, der sich um solche Lappalien nicht zu kümmern brauchte? Und dann noch Une... sie war wie eine Klette und war ja so ‚besorgt' um sein Wohlergehen. Dummerweise musste er immer wieder daran denken, was sie unter ihrem unauffälligen braunen Mantel trug, denn immer wenn er einen Blick auf die schwarzen Lederstiefel seiner persönlichen Assistentin geworfen hatte, hatte sich in ihm wieder dieses Bild vor Augen gedrängt: Lady Une im Lack und Leder Outfit auf einer kleinen Bühne und vom Alkohol heiserer Stimme...

‚Oh nein. Bis hier hin und nicht weiter, denk lieber an Zechs.' Ja, Zechs und seine knappen Oberteile und die herrlichen langen Haare. Der durchtrainierte Körper, der sich so perfekt zur Musik bewegte, dass er jedem noch so professionellem Tänzer Konkurrenz machte. Treize musste aufpassen, dass er nicht dümmlich zu grinsen anfing bei dem Gedanken an seinen Geliebten.

Nun, schlussendlich hatte er alles und wirklich jeden abgefertigt oder abgewiesen, letzteres mit lauter autoritärer Stimme, und war nun unterwegs zu dem Quartier des Blonden. Insgeheim hoffte er, dass Zechs nichts wegen der Sache mit Wufei sagen würde. Treize hatte heute Nacht nicht im Geringsten Lust auch noch dies auszudiskutieren. Aber Wufei stand nun einmal zwischen ihnen, auch wenn es Zechs bis jetzt nicht zur Sprache gebracht hatte.

Der Lieutenant war nicht mehr auf der Krankenstation gewesen als Treize sich nach ihm erkundigt hatte. Demzufolge war die Schusswunde, wie er es bereits vermutet hatte, nicht sehr schlimm.

Trotzdem war es ein Schock gewesen, wie blass Zechs geworden war als er auf der Straße gelegen hatte, das Blut, das langsam durch den Verband sickerte, auf den Boden tropfte und sich mit dem Wasser vermischte, das sich in Pfützen auf dem welligen Asphalt gesammelt hatte. Treize hatte sich so hilflos gefühlt und erst als der Krankenwagen tatsächlich eingetroffen war, hatte sich seine Anspannung etwas gelockert. Er würde heute Nacht nicht alleine schlafen können. Es war ihm nur wieder einmal vor Augen geführt worden, was für einen gefährlichen Lebensstil er und Zechs eigentlich führten. Jeder Tag konnte ihr letzter sein. Jedes Mal, wenn sie in einen Mobile Suit stiegen ihr letzter Kampf.

Mit einem Seufzen erreichte er die unscheinbare Tür im obersten Stock der Kaserne und tippte seinen Code in das Tastenfeld.

In dem geräumigen Zimmern, die einem Offizier von Zechs´ Rang zustanden, brannte zwar Licht, aber er hörte nirgends ein verräterisches Geräusch, dass der Bewohner tatsächlich hier wäre. Kein Rauschen der Dusche oder das Summen des Mirkowellenherdes, auch kein Wasserkocher. ‚Schläfst du schon...?' Im Wohnzimmer lag der mit Blut befleckte Trenchcoat, achtlos auf den Boden geworfen.

Mehr aus Gewohnheit als dass er es sich bewusst war hob ihn Treize auf und legte den Mantel ordentlich über einen Stuhl. Dann warf er einen Blick auf den rechten Ärmel, der völlig von vertrocknetem Blut verkrustet war.

Bedauernd schüttelte er den Kopf und ging weiter. Auch wenn er nicht damit rechnete, dass sie heute Nacht Sex haben würden. Er brauchte den anderen, einfach dessen Präsenz.

Schließlich fand er Zechs im Schlafzimmer. Der Blonde trug noch die knappen Sachen, die er zum Tanzen angezogen hatte. Er lag auf dem Bett, die Beine mit den Overkneestiefeln standen aber noch auf dem Boden und er hatte sie weit von sich gestreckt.

Zechs lag beinahe da wie eine Hure, mit dem verführerischen schwarzen Outfit und der provokanten Haltung.

Treize beugte sich über ihn und sein Herz blieb fast stehen bei dem Anblick von Zechs, bei dieser Schönheit, das silberblonde Haar ausgebreitet wie ein Fächer auf den seidenen Laken, den kühnen Schwung seines Kinn und der Nase, die schmalen Lippen, die noch immer etwas blutleer waren.

Der rechte Arm jedoch war fest einbandagiert und er trug ihn in einer Schlinge. Treize warf einen Blick auf das Nachttischchen und nahm die beiden Tablettenröhrchen und die verpackten Fertigspritzen in die Hand, das eine waren Schmerzmittel und das andere ein Medikament, um die Bildung neuer Blutkörperchen zu beschleunigen. In den Spritzen allerdings befand sich ein ziemlich starker Medikamentencocktail, der häufig auch in den Feldlazaretten eingesetzt wurde oder den sich die Piloten selbst spritzten, wenn sie bei einem Einsatz verwundet wurden, aber es sich nicht leisten konnten ohnmächtig zu werden und weiter kämpfen mussten. Oft witzelten die Soldaten, dass man damit auch Tote wieder zum Leben erwecken könnte.

Leise schnaubte der Colonel, aber was hatte er erwartet? Sie befanden sie im Krieg und jeder fähige Pilot musste so schnell wie möglich wieder einsatzbereit sein. Und dieses Ziel wurde rigoros verfolgt, notfalls eben auch mit Medikamenten.

Sein Schnauben musste Zechs geweckt haben. Der wandte den Kopf. „Hey.", er lächelte schwach und ebenso klang seine Stimme.

„Selber hey.", Treize ließ sich neben ihm auf dem Bett nieder und strich über die Stirn, die etwas wärmer war als gewöhnlich. „Brauchst du etwas?", er deutete mit einem Wink auf die Pillen.

„Geht schon.", Zechs setzte sich langsam auf und mit sichtbaren Schmerzen auf. „Was für ein Abend.", meinte er und lehnte sich an den Älteren.

„Ja.", da konnte er nur zustimmen. Behutsam schlang er einen Arm um die breiten Schultern des Offiziers und legte die Wange auf dessen Scheitel. „Was sie jetzt wohl machen?", er meinte die fünf Gundam Piloten, denen sie auf so unerwartete Weise begegnet waren.

Das schien Zechs zu amüsieren, denn seine Brust vibrierte leise vor Gelächter. „Was Quatre und Trowa machen kann ich mir denken. Und Duo und Heero steht ebenfalls eine heiße Nacht bevor... Bleibt noch einer... Armer Wufei, oder vielleicht findet er auch einen Seelentröster?", stichelte er dann, jedoch die Stimme betont ausdruckslos.

Das war gefährliches Terrain, wenn Zechs seine Wut und Eifersucht offen hinausbrüllen würde, dann wäre Treize das lieber, wie diese bewusst unbeteiligte Haltung. Denn in dieser Verfassung glich Zechs einem brodelnden Vulkan kurz vor der Eruption.

Treize senkte den Kopf und streichelte über die blonden Strähnen.

„Was hast du gesagt?", erkundigte sich Zechs.

„Ich? Ich hab nichts gesagt."

„Solltest du aber, mhm?", der andere rückte von ihm ab.

„Entschuldige.", versuchte er es vorsichtig, hoffte dass es dies war, was Zechs hören wollte.

„Das kommt wohl etwas spät.", entgegnete sein Gegenüber mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Du hättest ja auch schon früher etwas sagen können." Tatsächlich wusste er, dass Zechs es schon vor längerer Zeit herausgefunden hatte, dass er sich ein paar Mal die Zeit mit Wufei vertrieben hatte. Aber es war nie Wort der Beschwerde über dessen Lippen gekommen.

„Ich...", Treize atmete hörbar aus. „Oh Zechs. Es war nichts mit Wufei. Er stand vor mir und ich hab´ nicht mehr groß nachgedacht." Vor allem, es war so etwas wie ein Tausch gewesen. Eine stille Absprache, die nur zwischen ihm und dem Chinesen Gültigkeit hatte. Es hatte nicht viel mit Zuneigung zu tun gehabt, aber selbst wenn er dies Zechs erklären würde, der Blonde würde es wahrscheinlich nicht verstehen.

„Aha.", Zechs stand vorsichtig auf, verbiss sich einen Schmerzenslaut und schritt in die Küche. Dann kam er mit einer Flasche Wasser wieder zurück, setzte sich auf das andere Ende des Bettes, trank einen Schluck und musterte Treize mit einem verabscheuungswürdigen Blick.

„Er stand also vor dir und du konntest nicht mehr anders. Interessant… Treize du bist ein verdammtes Arschloch. Nicht nur, dass du mich hintergehst, du benutzt den Kleinen einfach so..." Zechs hatte die Stimme nicht gehoben und das ließ die Worte eigentlich nur noch gefährlicher klingen.

Treize erwiderte nichts, wandte den Blick ab und wappnete sich innerlich für die nun folgende Tirade. Zechs war in Hochform. Er warf ihm so ziemlich alle Verfehlungen an den Kopf, die Treize sich jemals hatte zu Schulden kommen lassen. Angefangen von den Tagen an der Akademie.

Jedoch nickte er ab und zu und betete, dass Zechs sich so unter Kontrolle haben würde, dass nicht gleich der ganze Stützpunkt von ihrer Auseinandersetzung wusste.

Natürlich fühlte er sich schuldig, gerade jetzt. Zechs hatte sein eigenes Leben riskiert als er Treize vor dem Attentäter geschützt hatte. Nicht nur das, der Lieutenant hatte den Preis dafür zahlen müssen. Er blickte auf den verletzten Arm.

„Es tut mir leid.", sagte er in die Stille hinein, als Zechs gerade Luft holte. „Es war ein Fehler, ich hab dich verletzt und ich wünschte, ich könnte dir die Schmerzen abnehmen, die du jetzt meinetwegen hast.", er versuchte Blickkontakt mit dem Blonden herzustellen, aber der schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hab euch gesehen; ihn gesehen, wie er bei dir im Bett gelegen ist.", der andere war wieder etwas ruhiger. Sein kurzer Ausbruch hatte auf ihn wahrscheinlich die gleiche Wirkung wie ein kräftiges Gewitter gehabt und Zechs geholfen Dampf abzulassen.

Treize schluckte, dass Zechs sie in flagranti ertappt hatte, das hatte er nicht gewusst. Das machte alles noch schlimmer.

Dann endlich konnten sie einander in die Augen sehen und er war bedrückt über den Schmerz, den er in den eisblauen Tiefen ausmachen konnte. Wie sollte er das je wieder in Ordnung bringen?

„Bereust du es wenigstens?", zischte Zechs und beugte sich näher zu ihm hin, wobei er dabei gedankenverloren seinen rechten Arm belastete. Augenblicklich stöhnte er auf und sein Arm knickte unter ihm weg.

Treize fing ihn auf und hielt den Blonden in den Armen, der wehrte sich nicht dagegen.

„Ja, ich bereue es. Ich brauch dich Zechs, mehr als du wahrscheinlich weißt und wenn du mich jetzt verlassen solltest, dann wüsste ich nicht, was ich machen sollte."

„Wer redet denn von ‚verlassen'?" Sie schwiegen, dann ein Seufzen. „Normalerweise würde ich sagen wir verschieben das und klären es auf das Planche oder beim Tontaubenschießen, wie es zivilisierte Adlige tun, aber das ist in den nächsten Wochen wohl nicht drin."

Treize musste unwillkürlich lachen, das lockerte die gesamte angespannte Atmosphäre in dem Zimmer.

„Nein, wohl kaum.", Treizes Finger strichen über den Verband.

„Außerdem will ich jetzt nicht mit dir streiten Treize. Dazu bin ich nicht in der Verfassung.", Zechs schmiegte sich enger an ihn. „Ich brauch dich doch auch.", raunte er dann.

„Du verzeihst mir?", er wollte ganz sichergehen.

Zechs nickte nur. „Ja. Lassen wir das für heute."

Erleichtert atmete Treize aus und erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass er die ganze Zeit die Hand in das Kissen neben ihm gekrallt hatte.

„Haben sie die Kugel herausbekommen?", wandte er sich dann einem anderen Thema zu, fürsorglich strich er über den Verband.

„Mhm.", kam von unten die Bestätigung. „War keine große Sache." Zechs schien etwas an seinen Hotpants herumzufummeln, dann zog er ein kleines Tütchen hervor und hielt es mit seinem gesunden Arm Treize unter die Nase. „Bitte sehr."

„Was ist das... Ihh, Zechs!", dann erkannte er den Inhalt: Die Patrone, noch blutbeschmiert. „Soll ich mir die jetzt als Andenken um den Hals hängen?", kam die sarkastische Frage.

Ein Schulterzucken. „Ich dachte, ich bringe sie dir mit."

Angewidert betrachtete er den kleinen Gegenstand. Eigentlich war es ein Beweis für Zechs´ Hingabe und Liebe, wenn auch ein sehr makaberer Beweis. Die Idee mit der Kette war vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht. Vor allem jetzt nachdem ihre Beziehung so erschüttert worden war. Da kam ihm der Gedanke, dass sie sich eigentlich verloben konnten...

Unsanft wurde seine romantischen Gedanken unterbrochen. „Hey!", alarmiert hielt den Blonden fest, dessen Körper plötzlich so schlaff geworden und an ihm heruntergerutscht war. Sein Liebster war wohl wirklich noch sehr geschwächt und der Streit hatte seine Konstitution nicht gerade gefestigt.

Treize hob ihn hoch und bettete ihn in die Kissen. Dann tätschelte er sanft die Wangen. „Zechs... komm, wach wieder auf!" Keine Reaktion. „Zechs!", versuchte er es lauter. „Lieutenant Merquise!", donnerte er in bester Kasernenhofmanier. „Also gut, wenn du nicht willst." Und dann holte er aus und verpasste dem anderen eine Ohrfeige, so dass dessen Kopf auf den Laken herumfuhr.

„AU!", kam die prompte Reaktion.

Und Treize atmete erleichtert aus, er hätte keine Lust gehabt noch ein Ärzteteam rufen zu müssen. Es schien wirklich nur eine leichte Ohrmacht gewesen zu sein, denn Zechs funkelte ihn wütend an und hielt sich demonstrativ die rechte Gesichtshälfte.

„Ich glaube die Schmerzmittel und das Sedativum haben sie nicht so gut mit dem Alkohol vertragen.", rechtfertige sich Zechs.

„Wohl kaum.", Treize öffnete die vielen Schnallen an den Stiefeln und erhob sich dann um sie weg zu stellen. „Was haben die Nachtschwestern auf der Krankenstation eigentlich zu deinem Aufzug gesagt?" Obwohl er konnte es sich denken, Zechs war beliebt bei dem weiblichen Personal.

„Was, achso...", Zechs hatte bereits wieder die Augen geschlossen gehabt. „Nun die haben mich alle für das nächste Wochenende eingeladen und Dr. Lasens konnte ich gerade noch davon abhalten, dass sie mich ‚eingehender untersucht', wie sie sich ausgedrückt hatte."

„Jetzt verstehe ich auch, warum du ein Sedativum bekommen hast. Bei mir muss es immer ohne gehen.", bemerkte Treize bitter. „Also Colonel, jetzt reißen Sie sich mal zusammen, eine normale Lokalanästhesie reicht völlig aus.", imitierte er die rauchige Stimme von Dr. Lasens, was ihm ein kurzes Lachen einbrachte.

Zechs setzte sich mühsam auf und stöhnte dann schmerzvoll, als er unbewusst wieder den rechten Arm belastet hatte. Sein Gesicht wurde daraufhin noch eine Nuance weißer. „Treize... ich glaub´ ich muss... mir ist so übel..."

Er seufzte, nicht auch noch das. „Ganz ruhig Zechs. Leg dich wieder hin, ruhig atmen.", er strich ihm über die Stirn.

„Du bist so stur.", tadelte ihn Treize dann sanft und griff nach den Spritzen auf dem Tischchen neben dem Bett. „Warum sagst du nicht gleich, dass es so schlimm ist?"

Der andere erwiderte nichts und schloss nur ergeben die Augen.

Er verabreichte Zechs eine der Injektionen: „Es wird gleich besser.", tröstete er. Innerhalb weniger Minuten fingen die Mittel an zu wirken, das wusste er aus eigener Erfahrung.

Treize zog sich selbst die Schuhe aus und setzte sich hinter Zechs. Der Blonde lehnte sich dankbar gegen seinen Brustkorb und lange Zeit saßen sie einfach nur so da. Er strich über Zechs´ Hand und den Arm und er spürte wie langsam die krampfhafte Anspannung in den Muskeln nachließ, Zechs wieder ruhiger atmete.

Allerdings konnte er es nicht verhindern, dass sich ein ganz bestimmtes Körperteil einen Dreck um Zechs´ augenblicklichen Zustand und seine Verletzung scherte.

„Spüre ich da etwas?", kam die spitze Frage und Zechs griff mit der linken Hand hinter sich, zielsicher wie er nun einmal war, fand er gleich den Übeltäter und massierte ihn sanft durch den Stoff der Hose hindurch. Der Lieutenant schien jetzt wirklich keine Schmerzen mehr zu haben.

‚Ein Hoch auf die moderne Pharmazie!', dachte Treize.

„Ein Jammer, dass deine rechte Hand jetzt nicht ‚einsatzbereit' ist.", murmelte Treize stockend, denn der andere wusste es nur immer zu genau wie er ihn mit seinen geschickten Fingern zu befriedigen hatte. Oh, wie oft hatten sie schon damit die Mittagspausen verbracht.

Mit zitternden Fingern löste er den Knoten von Zechs´ Schlinge, warf das Dreieckstuch dann weit von sich. Anschließend zog er den Reißverschluss des Tops auf und strich über die neu freigelegte Haut am Rücken.

Komischerweise schien das den Blonden so zu reizen, dass er seine Hand zurückzog und mit einem leisen Stöhnen den Rücken durchbog.

‚Normalerweise ist er nicht so empfindlich.', rätselte Treize und fuhr nochmals über den Rücken seines Geliebten, wieder dieses leichte Stöhnen.

Er rückte etwas von dem warmen Körper des anderen ab und nötigte Zechs sich hinzulegen. Der Kopf des Blonden ruhte in Treizes Armbeuge und der Colonel befreite ihn dann noch von den engen Shorts. Als dann schließlich nackt vor ihm lag, konnte er nicht anders als inne zu halten und diesen herrlichen Körper in stiller Bewunderung zu betrachten.

Aber etwas ließ ihn stutzen, Zechs atmete bereits schneller und sie hatten ja noch gar nicht richtig angefangen. Versuchsweise fuhr sein Zeigefinger leicht über die Lippen des anderen. Zechs wand sich in seinen Armen und wimmerte leise. ‚Es müssen die Schmerzmittel sein, anscheinend ist die Wechselwirkung mit dem Alkohol größer als gedacht...' Sollte er seinen Milliardo und dessen Verletzlichkeit wirklich so ausnutzen? Noch könnten sie aufhören, aber je länger er in die beinahe fieberhaft glühenden Augen des Lieutenant sah, desto schwieriger ließ sich dieser Gedanke in die Tat umsetzen.

„Treize? Was wartest du?"

„Ah, ich weiß nicht, ob es richtig ist. Du bist so schwach und so empfindlich...", er lachte und deutete auf den Nachttisch. „Das Zeug scheint dich richtig heiß zu machen, das sollte ich mir merken."

„Ach komm schon.", unterbrach ihn Zechs und drückte sich selig lächelnd – er war wahrscheinlich halb high von den vielen Schmerzmitteln und hatte auch ihren Streit völlig vergessen - noch weiter in die Kissen zurück. „Komm schon.", wiederholte er noch einmal leiser.

Der letzte Rest an Vernunft verließ ihn als er sah wie Zechs seine Hand nach unten gleiten ließ und über sein Glied strich.

So schnell wie es nur ging streifte sich Treize sämtliche Kleider vom Körper und ehe er es sich versah, lag er auf seinem Liebsten. Zechs´ Wärme ging geradewegs durch seine Haut und zunehmend wurde es auch ihm heißer. Vorsichtig darauf bedacht den rechten Arm nicht zu berühren, begann er seine Spuren auf der ebenmäßigen hellen Haut zu hinterlassen. Er kannte sie schon beinahe auswendig, die vielen besonderen Stellen, die er so gerne liebkoste: Die kleine Vertiefung unterhalb des Schlüsselbeines, die kleine gezackte Narbe, kaum mehr als eine leichte Erhebung auf der Brust...

Eine Hand legte sich auf seinen Hinterkopf und er hob den Blick, der an den leicht geöffneten Lippen hängen blieb. Treize küsste sie und es war beinahe so als ob der dem Jüngeren damit alle Atemluft aus den Lungen ziehen wollte. Ermattet und mit gerötetem Gesicht lag der Blonde da, die Augenlider halb geschlossen.

Treize richtete sich auf. „Dreh dich auf die Seite.", raunte er und schmiegte sich dann eng an den anderen. Sie waren etwa gleich groß und Zechs´ Po drückte sich verlangend gegen sein Becken.

Er tastete hinter dem Kissen nach der Tube mit Gleitmittel, wusste er doch, dass Zechs dort immer etwas platziert hatte. Auf einmal hatte er es sehr eilig, er verteilte das etwas kühle Gel auf seiner Erektion, dann hielt er aber doch noch einmal inne. „Milliardo...", er flüsterte es an die erhitzte Haut am Hals, unter der er den Puls schlagen sah. „... darf ich, Milliardo?"

Zechs ergriff seine Hand und drückte sie, zu mehr Zustimmung war der Blonde wohl nicht mehr fähig. Schnell drang er in den Körper vor ihm ein und wie jedes Mal staunte er über die Enge, die ihn dort erwartete.

Ein inniges Stöhnen begrüßte seinen Vorstoß und die Finger seiner Linken wurden beinahe von dem festen Händedruck zerquetscht.

Während Treizes Hüften immer schneller zu stoßen begannen, ließ er wieder den Blick auf dem anderen ruhen. Zechs´ Oberkörper hatte sich von ihm weggebogen, das silbrig glänzende Haar fiel ihm über das Gesicht – Treize schob die Strähnen zur Seite – die geschwungenen Augenbrauen waren zusammengezogen und Zechs biss sich auf die Lippen. Dann plötzlich flogen seine Augen auf und ein halb erstickter Schrei löste sich aus seiner Kehle als Treize seinen Hotspot gestreift hatte. Und nur wenige Sekunden später der nächste Schrei, das nächste Stöhnen. Es war völlig ungewohnt für Treize, dass sich Zechs so vergaß. Normalerweise war er es, der sich nicht zurückhalten konnte und seine Lust auf verschiedenste Weise artikulierte. Zechs war eher so etwas wie ein stiller Genießer, doch in dieser Nacht war wohl wirklich alles anders.

„Bist du soweit?", er hätte nicht fragen brauchen und mit einem letzten Aufbäumen erreichten ihre Körper den höchsten Himmel – nur um danach um so tiefer in die Dunkelheit zu tauchen.

Irgendwann danach brachte Treize gerade genug Kraft auf, dass er von Zechs wegrückte. Der andere schlief bereits und murmelte nur etwas Unverständliches als der enge Körperkontakt verloren ging. Er drehte sich im Schlaf auf den Rücken.

Treize hatte den Kopf auf Zechs Brust gebettet. Unter seinem Ohr vernahm er die nun wieder langsamen und kraftvollen Schläge des Herzens. Er rückte noch enger an den warmen Körper und zog dann eine Bettdecke nach oben. Leise lächelnd schloss er die Augen und atmete den Geruch von Zechs´ Haut ein, den Schweiß von ihrer Vereinigung und dieses herbe Aroma, das ganz unvergleichlich Zechs war.

Im Schlaf strich der Lieutenant mit einer Hand durch Treizes hellbraunes Haar. ‚Träumt er sogar von mir?', fragte er sich amüsiert.

Und mit einem Mal wusste er es. Das war es, was er vermisst hatte als er mit Wufei zusammen im Bett lag. Diese Geborgenheit und... und der tiefe innere Friede, den er empfand, wenn er so dalag und er für wenige Stunden vergessen konnte, dass er der Colonel von OZ war.

ENDE

Kritik/ Kommentare / Reviews / Feedback...egal wie ihr es nennt, hauptsache ich höre von euch. ;-)

Und in Teil 3: Eine arabische Nacht... mehr verrate ich nicht. g

Ach ja… ich weiß nicht, wann ich es hochladen kann… Bitte habt Geduld!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing gehört nicht mir sondern den Leuten von Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit meiner FanFic.

Teil: 3 von 4

Genre: Gundam Wing

Rating: PG18-Slash

Pairing: 3x4x3

Warnungen: Lemon

Kommentar: Eine etwas andere 3x4 Story.

Außerdem möchte ich mich dafür entschuldigen, dass es etwas länger gedauert hat bis dieser Teil fertig war.

3. Arabische Nacht

Quatre klammerte sich noch fester an Trowa als sich dieser wieder einmal mit dem Motorrad weiter in die Kurve legte als unbedingt nötig war.

Unter dem Helm verdrehte er genervt die Augen und richtete ein kurzes Gebet an Allah, dass sie doch bitte den kleinen Flugplatz ohne Unfall erreichen würden.

Entweder lag es tatsächlich an göttlichem Einfluss oder Trowa hatte einfach die zugreifenden Finger bemerkte und fuhr deshalb langsamer.

„Ich weiß, dass dir Zechs´ Fahrstil imponiert hat, aber das heißt nicht, dass du es gleich nachmachen musst.", wies er den Latino zurecht als sie die Maschine in der Halle abstellten.

Quatre spielte auf die Geschehnisse der vergangenen Stunden an: Nachdem Duo in das Auto der beidem Offiziere eingestiegen war. Hatte Heero sich nämlich auch gleich einen Wagen ‚besorgt'. Quatre hatte noch gesehen, dass jemand innerhalb einer halben Minute ein Auto aufgebrochen und die Zündung gestartet hatte. Danach waren sie dem schwarzen Sportwagen durch die Straßen Berlins gefolgt.

Heero hatte eine Straße weiter als die Offiziere geparkt, Trowa hatte er seine Pistole in die Hand gedrückt und war losgegangen um den abtrünnigen Amerikaner zu suchen.

Quatre und Wufei waren zurückgeblieben und hatten eigentlich nichts Anderes zu tun gehabt als auf die Übrigen zu warten.

Keine zehn Minuten später waren Heero, Duo und Trowa wieder wohlbehalten zurückgekommen. Der Attentäter war getötet und Colonel Treize hatte sich sogar bei ihnen bedankt. Aber insgeheim hatte Quatre schon immer vermutet, dass der Anführer von OZ ein höchst kultivierter und gebildeter Mann war. Und einen guten Rotwein ebenso zu schätzen wusste wie einen Darjeeling First Flush.

Die fünf Piloten hatten sich so schnell wie nur irgend möglich aus dem Staub gemacht und sich dann getrennt: Duo war mit Heero gegangen – die beiden würden sicher noch einiges zu bereden haben. Denn dem Araber war nicht entgangen wie eifersüchtig Heero reagiert hatte als dieser Duo mit Zechs, dem blonden Lieutenant von OZ, zusammen gesehen hatte.

Die beiden hatten aber auch ein hübsches Paar abgegeben, beinahe jeder im Pub hatte sich nach den jungen Männern umgedreht und die Stimmung war um einiges angeheizt worden als die beiden auf der Bühne gestanden hatten.

Der fünfte im Bunde – Wufei – hatte sich schließlich auch von ihnen verabschiedet. Er hatte ihnen zugenickt und war dann einfach in den Schatten verschwunden.

Der Chinese hatte sich den ganzen Abend recht merkwürdig verhalten, vor allem als er sich in der unmittelbaren Gegenwart von Treize aufgehalten hatte. Ob dies etwas mit dem mysteriösen Duell zu tun hatte, das der Pilot mit Treize ausgefochten hatte. Trowa hatte es ihm erzählt, dass Wufei danach noch schweigsamer als sonst gewesen war – etwas, das fast als unmöglich zu erachten war.

Sie stellten die Maschine in die hinterste Ecke der kleinen Flugzeughalle. Es hatte gewiss seine Vorteile der Erbe einer einflussreichen Industriellenfamilie zu sein, denn so viel es niemandem auf, wenn Quatre sich ein Kleinflugzeug charterte und damit quer durch die Welt flog. Aber es war nötig gewesen, die fünf Piloten hatten Instruktionen erhalten. Wichtige Instruktionen, denn dass OZ sich langsam der Kolonien bemächtigte, konnte von ihnen nicht einfach hingenommen werden. Und Quatre die hatte die anderen vier Piloten kontaktiert, dass sie diese Befehle am besten von Angesicht zu Angesicht diskutieren sollten.

Der Vorteil war natürlich, dass er so einige Zeit mit Trowa verbringen konnte. Der Latino war vor zwei Tagen in das Lager des Maganac Corps gekommen und zusammen waren sie dann aufgebrochen.

OZ kannte weder ihre Namen noch vermuteten sie, dass die Winners quasi den Bau des Gundams Sandrock finanziert hatten. So schöpfte auch niemand Verdacht, wenn der junge Winner auf der Erde weilte und sich dort die Zeit vertrieb, hielt man ihn sowieso für ein verzogenes, arrogantes Muttersöhnchen.

Quatre setzte sich auf den Pilotensitz des kleinen Privatjets und ließ die Triebwerke warmlaufen.

Es war reine Routine die Checkliste durchzugehen und während er den letzten Systemcheck abwartete, lehnte er sich zurück.

Weiter hinten in der Maschine hörte er Trowa, der wohl den Kühlschrank nach etwas Trinkbaren durchsuchte.

Ja, sie waren jetzt zwei Monate zusammen. Das war nicht gerade eine lange Zeitspanne, aber in diesen wenigen Wochen hatte sie zusammen schon Sachen ausgestanden, die andere Menschen nie erleben würden.

Quatre rückte sich die Schutzbrille zurecht und stieß ein gequältes Stöhnen aus als er über die Funkfrequenzen hörte, wie sich Abdul schon wieder über die Missionspläne ausließ.

„... Hey Rashid, ich meine das ist doch bekloppt. Wir können ihm nicht vertrauen und jetzt auch noch mit diesem Gestörten zusammenarbeiten..."

Sicher, er konnte die Männer verstehen. Sie waren ein eingeschworener Haufen und standen Neuen sehr kritisch gegenüber. Für das Corps war es deshalb auch fast so etwas wie ein Sakrileg, dass ein fremder Gundampilot das Kommando über einen Teil der Truppe übernahm.

Aber die Instruktionen waren klar gewesen und ohne die geteilte Streitmacht würden sie die belagerte Stadt nicht befreien können.

Quatre hatte zuvor auch noch nie Kontakt mit dem Piloten des Heavyarms gehabt, aber gleich nachdem er ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte, wusste er, dass dies ein guter Mensch war. Jemand, dem man bedingungslos vertrauen konnte und der für seine Kameraden notfalls auch sterben würde.

Ohne Bedenken konnte er Trowa das Kommando über die Maganacs überlassen. Nur leider sahen das seine Männer nicht so.

Alles verlief genau nach Plan und nach einem halben Tag erbitterter Kämpfe gegen diese letzten Truppen der Allianz im Mittleren Osten schien die Schlacht entschieden. Aber mit in die Enge gedrängten Soldaten ist es wie mit wilden Tieren: Sie werden unberechenbar und kämpfen nur umso verzweifelter.

Deshalb konzentrierten sich die Kampfhandlungen auf das Gebiet um das Krankhaus der Stadt. Die feindlichen Leos kreisten Trowas Heavyarms ein und setzten ihm schwer zu.

Quatre sah, dass sein Kollege in Bedrängnis geriet und in Anbetracht wie lange sie hier schon kämpften, dann war Trowas Magazine wohl so ziemlich leergeschossen.

Ohne lange zu überlegen steuerte er den Sandrock in den Ring der feindlichen Maschinen und kämpfte genau so wild und entschlossen wie die letzten Allianzsoldaten.

Kurze Zeit später waren keine funktionstüchtigen Leos mehr übrig oder ihre Piloten hatten endgültig den Rückzug angetreten. Sandrock hatte einige schwere Schläge einstecken müssen als er Trowas Rücken gedeckt hatte. Die plötzliche Stille, die ihn im Cockpit umgab, ließ Quatre unwillkürlich durchatmen und die Augen schließen. Mit der rechten Hand zog er sich die Schutzbrille über den Kopf und gab dabei ein Ächzen von sich. Er hatte also tatsächlich eine Platzwunde an der Stirn und die war gerade wieder aufgebrochen.

Er öffnete die Luke seines Gundams und schnallte sich los, dann seilte er sich ab und lehnte am Boden abgekommen schwer gegen das Bein der Kampfmaschine. Ein Tropfen Blut rann über seine Wange und er wischte ihn mit dem Ärmel seines Hemdes ab. In ein paar Minuten würde er sich darum kümmern. Jetzt benötigte er vor allem etwas Ruhe um wieder mit sich ins Reine zu kommen. Es lastete schwer auf ihm, dass er wieder Menschen getötet hatte, wieder Familien ins Unglück gestürzt oder Beziehungen auseinander gerissen hatte.

Doch noch während er sich in seiner stillen Trauer befand, hörte er schnelle Schritte auf sich zueilen. Es war Trowa.

„Wie konntest du nur!", rief dieser und griff ihn grob an den Schultern, um den Blonden ordentlich durchzuschütteln. Doch dann hielt er inne als er die frische Wunde sah. Trowas Augen verengten sich und er stieß gepresst die Luft aus. „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht!", meinte er anklagend als er ein Taschentuch aus der Hose zog, es gegen Quatres Stirn presste und ihn auf weitere Verletzungen hin untersuchte.

„Ich hätte sie alle allein erledigen können."

Quatre erwiderte nichts auf diese stumme Anklage hin. Er setzte sich und legte müde den Kopf auf die Seite.

„Wieso hast du das getan? Warum hast du mir geholfen?", schrie ihn Trowa fast an.

„Hätte ich es denn nicht tun sollen?", seufzte Quatre und verstand gar nicht, warum dies den anderen so auf die Palme brachte.

„Du bist verletzt worden."

„Und? Hätte ich dir nicht geholfen, dann wärst du vielleicht getötet worden."

„Aber ist nicht dein Auftrag mich zu beschützen! Wir sind Einzelkämpfer und jeder ist sich selbst der Nächste."

„Nein, das stimmt nicht.", Quatre schüttelte den Kopf. Es war unerlässlich, dass sich die Gundam Piloten vereinigten, denn nur so konnten sie gegen die Reste der Allianz und gegen den neuen Feind: Die Geheimorganisation OZ bestehen.

Doch davon wollte Trowa nichts hören, der sah ihn nur noch an, drehte sich dann auf dem Absatz um und verschwand wieder so schnell wie er gekommen war.

An den nächsten zwei Tagen war ihm Trowa aus dem Weg gegangen. Man merkte es dem Latino deutlich an, das er am liebsten wieder mit seinem Gundam losgezogen wäre und das Maganacs Corps hinter sich gelassen hätten.

Doch die Wissenschaftler hatten andere Pläne und so mussten sie gezwungenermaßen zusammen arbeiten. Quatre wusste nicht warum, aber dem anderen Piloten hatte sehr zu schaffen gemacht, dass er sich bei dem letzten Einsatz verletzt hatte.

Wenn Trowa jedoch so kalt und abgebrüht wäre, wie er dies immer vorgab zu sein, dann dürfte ihm es doch gleichgültig sein, wie es Quatre ging.

Er seufzte und zog die Decke enger um seine Schultern. Die Nächte in der Wüste waren sehr kalt. Er saß auf der Schulter seines Gundam neben einer Abluftöffnung, aber selbst so eine große Maschine wie ein Gundam gab nach drei Stunden keine Wärme mehr ab. Nein, das Gundanium der Panzerung wurde immer kälter.

Plötzlich sah er eine Bewegung in den Schatten und gleich darauf wurde seine Kleidung gestreift. Noch eine Decke wurde ihm über die Schulter gelegt und noch dazu ein aufgewärmtes kleines Päckchen mit Gel in die Hände gedrückt.

Quatre drehte den Kopf und sah, wie Trowa neben ihm Platz nahm und näher an ihn heranrückte. Unwillkürlich zuckte der Araber zusammen. Der andere meinte ihm wäre kalt, und schlang einen Arm um ihn und so saßen sie einander gekuschelt auf der kleinen Fläche.

Keiner sagte etwas und Quatre begann sich gegen den warmen Körper neben ihn zu lehnen.

„Warum das?", fragte er nun doch. „Ich dachte wir wären Einzelkämpfer?", setzte er mit einer Spur von Sarkasmus noch hinzu.

Zuerst kam keine Antwort. Quatre rechnete schon gar nicht mehr damit, dass ihm Trowa etwas darauf entgegnete.

„Aber ich könnte mir nie verzeihen, wenn dir etwas geschieht.", raunte die Stimme neben seinem Ohr. „Ich habe endlich einen Grund gefunden, warum ich hier kämpfe, Quatre."

Auf diese Frage hatte ihm nämlich Trowa noch nie eine Antwort gegeben. „Ja?" Quatre drehte sich halb zu dem Jungen um.

„Weil ich jemanden beschützen will.", und die warmen Lippen auf den seinen ließen keinen Zweifel daran, wer denn diese Person sei.

Endlich waren die Maschinen warmgelaufen und der letzte Check der Systeme beendet. Mit einem Lächeln schob Quatre diese Erinnerungen beiseite. Heute Nacht hatten er und Trowa noch genügend Zeit um neue Erinnerungen zu schaffen, bevor sie sich wieder trennen mussten.

Das Flugzeug rollte auf das Startfeld und er setzte sich mit dem Tower in Verbindung.

Nur wenige Minuten später befanden sie sich in der Luft. Trowa kam in das Cockpit, die Lederkleidung hatte er abgelegt. „Alles klar so weit?"

„Ja. Ich schalte gleich den Autopiloten ein und dann können wir..." Er lächelte, zog vielsagend die Augenbrauchen nach oben und überließ es Trowa sich das Ende des Satzes auszumalen.

Spätestens übermorgen würden sie wieder getrennte Wege gehen müssen, aber so lange wollte Quatre jede Minuten mit seinem Liebsten verbringen.

Als er nochmals alles kontrolliert hatte, erhob er sich von seinem Platz. Trowa schloss ihn gleich in die Arme und einige Sekunden standen sie einfach so da.

„An was hast du denn so gedacht?", fragte der andere neckend.

„Hinten in der Kabine ist ein Bett, da fällt uns bestimmt was ein?", grinste Quatre und schob den Körper vor ihm schon in die besagte Richtung.

Auf dem Weg durch den Korridor zerrten ungeduldige Hände an seiner Kleidung. Aber dem stand Quatre in nichts nach, immer wieder suchte er nach den Lippen seines Angebeteten und sie küssten sich stürmisch, während sie sich gegenseitig von den störenden Hüllen befreiten.

Seine Beine stießen gegen die Matratze und er ließ sich mit einem Ächzen darauf fallen. Trowa stand über ihm gebeugt, strich leicht über die Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel. Dann hob er den Blick. „Na los, dann auf die Knie mit dir."

„Oh Trowa." Gab sich Quatre gespielt entsetzt, aber leise glucksend gehorchte er.

Kurz dachte er daran, dass er am morgigen Tag eigentlich ein gutes Sitzfleisch benötigen würde, denn Rashid und die anderen würde ihm eine gehörige Standpauke halten, weil er wieder einmal alleine losgezogen war.

Doch diese trüben Aussichten wurden bald in die hinterste Ecke seines Kopfes gedrängt, denn kräftige Hände begannen seine Schultern zu massieren. Eigentlich hatte er ja gedacht, dass Trowa gleich zur Sache kommen würde, aber das hier... war auch nicht schlecht. Genießerisch ließ er den Kopf zurückfallen, gegen Trowas Brust. Er blickte in die dunklen grünen Augen und brachte ein Lächeln zu Stande.

Die schmalen Lippen des Heavyarmpiloten erwiderten es und küssten ihn kurz auf den Mund. Doch dann wollte er sein ursprüngliches Vorhaben umsetzen und Trowa widmete sich wieder seinen Schultern.

„Mensch Quatre, du bist so verspannt.", tadelte er als er eine Verhärtung bearbeitet hatte und der Blonde zusammengezuckt war.

Quatre entschloss sich nichts darauf zu entgegnen, immer tiefer wanderten die Finger und er stützte sich auf seinen Händen immer weiter nach vorne, so dass zwangsläufig sich das Hauptaugenmerk auf den unteren Teil seines Rückens richtete. Trowa verstand diese nicht gerade dezente Aufforderung und mit leichten Berührungen strich er über den Ansatz von Quatres Pobacken, dieser atmete gepresst aus, denn an dieser Stelle war er für Liebkosungen sehr empfänglich.

Und natürlich wusste dieser der andere nur zu gut und beobachtete amüsiert wie sich die kleinen, feinen Härchen auf Quatres Rücken aufrichteten.

Er folgte dem Verlauf der Wirbelsäule, dann verharrten seine Finger wartend an dem Übergang zum Anus. Quatre sagte nichts, hob ihm nur weiter sein Becken entgegen.

Der Latino legte je eine Hand auf die festen Backen und spreizte sie. Mit dem Daumen umrundete er vorsichtig das blassrosa Portal, bevor er leicht dagegen drückte.

Quatre versuchte seinen Körper still zu halten, aber sämtliche Muskeln schienen zu vibrieren. Ein Seufzer entglitt seiner Kehle als Trowa langsam mit einem Finger in ihn eindrang. Der andere wusste nur zu genau, dass er es am Anfang lieber langsamer hatte. So genoss er diese Stimulation, mit hängendem Kopf und geschlossenen Augen. Seine Haut fühlte sich heiß an und er wusste, dass das Blut ihm nicht nur vermehrt in die Lenden schoss, sondern auch eine Röte auf sein Gesicht gezaubert hatte. Überhaupt seine Haut fühlte sich gespannt und so empfindlich an, fast so als ob er Fieber hätte.

Als Trowa wieder von ihm abließ, hätten ihm die Arme beinahe den Dienst versagt. Er drehte den Kopf und schaute über die Schulter zurück. Dort kniete sein Liebster hinter ihm und verteilte beinahe die gesamte Tube mit Gleitmittel auf seiner Erektion. Trowa war immer so besorgt um ihn und fürchtete, dass es für Quatres zarten Körper zu viel wurde.

Irgendwann würde er ihm zeigen müssen, dass das Gegenteil der Fall war und er viel zäher war als Trowa dachte.

Ihre Blicke begegneten sich und ertappt warf Trowa die Plastiktube auf den Boden. Aber er sagte nichts und zog Quatre näher an sich heran. Dann hielt er inne und überlegte. Er nötigte Quatre sich um zu drehen, so dass sie sich gegenüber saßen.

Der Blonde schlang die Arme um Trowas Hals und richtete sich auf den Knien auf nur um sich dann langsam selbst aufzupfählen. Dann hielt er absolut still und versuchte seine Muskeln davon abzubringen sich anzuspannen. Betont langsam atmete er aus und öffnete dann wieder die Augen. Trowa sah ihn ungläubig an, daraufhin lächelte Quatre nur und küsste den anderen mit einem leisen Seufzen.

Nach den Lippen widmete er sich dem Hals, wanderte bis zu dem rechten Ohr hinauf und liebkoste die Stelle dahinter. Seine Hände ließ er über den schlanken, aber muskulösen Rücken wandern.

„Quatre?", drang es leise an sein Ohr.

„Ja Trowa?", entgegnete er, noch immer damit beschäftigt einen großen Knutschfleck auf dem Hals seines Liebsten zu erzeugen. Trowa trug ja sowieso immer Rollkragenpullover...

Kraftvoll wurde seine Hüfte gepackt. „Könntest du dich bitte bewegen?", Trowa flehte fast.

„Mhm." Er löste sich von dem anderen und kam sich so verrucht vor. „Sollte ich das?" Quatre hob sein Becken etwas an und ließ sich dann wieder zurücksinken. Trowa stöhnte leise.

„Willst du das?" Er tat es nochmals, nur waren die Bewegungen noch etwas langsamen und etwas ausgedehnter. Und auf eine perfide Weise genoss Quatre es richtig, dass er den anderen so etwas quälen konnte.

Trowa nickte, doch Quatre hielt wieder still – auch wenn es für ihn selbst zunehmend schwerer wurde. Er sah seinen Liebsten nur an, der betrachtete ihn im Gegenzug mit einem fassungslosen Blick.

Doch dann gab er nach... noch fester schlang er seine Beine um die schmalen Hüften vor ihm, schloss die Augen und überließ sich ganz seiner Leidenschaft.

Quatre hielt sich eng an Trowa geklammert und jedes Mal, wenn er seine Hüften anhob rieb sich sein Glied an dem anderen. Schon bald keuchte er atemlos und richtete sich ein letztes Mal auf, den Rücken fast schmerzhaft durchgebogen und den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt. Ein kurzer Schrei löste sich aus seiner Kehle und dann hielt er sich mit zitternden Händen an Trowas Schultern fest, während dieser noch zwei, dreimal zustieß und sich dann selber verströmte.

Sie fielen auf das Bett zurück und Quatre genoss es den anderen noch einige Zeit in den Armen zu halten. Schließlich regte sich Trowa und stützte sich auf die Arme mit gerunzelter Stirn blickte er auf ihn herab.

Er schien zu überlegen, was er sagen sollte, aber sein Körper nahm es ihm ab. Denn die Härte, die sich an Quatres Bauch drückte, sprach Bände.

„Das hat dich angemacht, was?" Er streckte die Zungenspitze heraus und grinste.

Trowa nickte. „Du bist richtig sexy, wenn du dich so verdorben gibst.", gab er dann zu und küsste ihn auf die Lippen, seine Zunge glitt in Quatres Mundhöhle, gab ihm so etwas von dem Feuer zurück, das der Blonde zuvor geschürt hatte.

Quatre hob den Kopf und flüsterte dem anderen verschwörerisch zu: „Ich kann noch verdorbener sein." Den überraschten Blick des Latino erwiderte er mit unschuldigen blauen Augen, die so gar nicht zu seinen zuvor geäußerten Worten passten.

Trowa rückte von ihm ab und er selbst setzte sich auf und suchte nach der Tube, die sein Liebster zuvor auf den Boden hatte fallen lassen.

„Ich weiß, wir haben das so noch nicht gemacht, aber... lässt du mich?" Quatre leckte sich über die Lippen und hauchte einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze des anderen. Normalerweise begab er sich gerne in die Hände des anderen und genoss den passiven Part. Aber in dieser Nacht fühlte er sich zu allem fähig.

Trowa schluckte sichtbar, aber wehrte sich nicht, als Quatre seine Schenkel weiter auseinanderdrückte und sich dann hinabbeugte um die ersten Tropfen auf seiner empor gestreckten Männlichkeit mit der Zungenspitze zu sammeln.

Warum hatte er das nicht schon früher gemacht, rätselte Quatre. Und es erfreute ihn zu sehen, wie sehr sich der andere unter seinen Berührungen wand, leise stöhnte und sich schließlich auf die Ellbogen zurückfallen ließ. So ging es auch beinahe unter als er mit einem Finger in Trowa eindrang und anfing ihn zu weiten. Er wusste nicht ob der Latino wirklich noch eine anale Jungfrau war, vielleicht hatte er ja vor Quatre auch schon Liebhaber gehabt, aber er wollte ihm auf keinen Fall irgendwelche Schmerzen bereiten.

Wie selbstverständlich legte Trowa seine Beine auf Quatres Schultern als sich dieser gegen den Widerstand stemmte, der ihm der andere entgegenbrachte. Als er dann endlich eingedrungen war, hielt er erst einmal still, so schwer das auch war. Denn diese heiße, schlüpfrige Enge lud ihn geradezu ein fester zu zustoßen.

Die Hände seines Liebsten hatten sich in die Bettlaken verkrallt, aber jetzt lösten sie ihren festen Griff etwas und das nahm Quatre als Anlass sich zu bewegen.

„Oh Gott, Quatre!", tönte es daraufhin von dem sonst so ruhigen Trowa und er wand sich unruhig.

Quatre selbst beachtete es kaum und konzentrierte sich einen langsamen Rhythmus aufzubauen.

Dann richtete sich Trowa auf, schloss ihn in die Arme. „Bitte Quatre... schneller.", stöhnte er.

Nur zu gerne kam er dieser Aufforderung nach. Und schon wenig später war die kleine Kabine erfüllt von heiseren Schreien und lustvollem Stöhnen. Sie erreichten beide den Höhepunkt und erschöpft brach Quatre dann zusammen.

Erst das Signal des Autopiloten vermochte sie aus ihrem tiefen Schlummer zu wecken. Trowa richtete sich als erster auf. „Wir sind bald da.", stellte er fest.

Quatre seufzte nur und vergrub den Kopf noch weiter in den Kissen. „Wie viel Treibstoff haben wir?", drang seine Stimme gedämpft aus dem Stoff. „Reicht es noch für eine weitere Runde?"

Erst als Trowa auflachte wurde ihm die Doppeldeutigkeit seiner Worte bewusst und mit rotem Kopf setzte er sich auf. „Na, was meinst du?"

Der Latino zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nun, warum nicht?"

ENDE

Kommentare wären sehr willkommen!

Ich hoffe, dass sich das warten gelohnt hat. ;-) Für alle die es interessiert: Den vorletzten Teil zu meiner Ai no Kusabi-Story wird es auch in den nächsten Tagen geben.

Und nun zu Teil 4: Wie ihr euch vielleicht denken könnt, hat er etwas mit Wufei zu tun.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing gehört nicht mir sondern den Leuten von Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit meiner FanFic.

Teil: 4 von 4

Genre: Gundam Wing

Rating: PG18-Slash

Pairing: 13x5

Warnungen: Lemon

Kommentar: Entschuldigt bitte, dass es länger gedauert hat. Ich hatte viel um die Ohren und bin kaum noch zum Schreiben gekommen.

Ich hoffe der letzte Teil gefällt euch auch und vielen Dank, dass ihre diese Story gelesen habt.

4. Duelle in der Nacht

Wufei Chang stand auf dem kleinen Felsvorsprung, die aufgehende Sonne streifte sein Gesicht und er hob eine Hand, um seine Augen abzuschirmen. Auf der anderen Seite der kleinen Schlucht stand sein Gundam Nataku und in den nächsten Minuten beobachtete er einfach wie Stück für Stück dieser mächtigen Kampfmaschine ins gleißende Sonnenlicht getaucht wurden.

Der Fels hinter ihm heizte sich allmählich auf und mit einem Seufzen lehnte er sich dagegen.

War es klug wieder an ihn zu denken? An Treize, an den Colonel von OZ, dem es gelungen war, was bisher noch nie jemand vollbracht hatte, der ihn besiegt hatte. Warum ausgerechnet mussten sie gestern Abend auch auf die beiden Offiziere treffen? Wohl eine üble Laune des Schicksals, das ihm wohl wieder seine eigenen Fehler und Schwächen aufzeigen wollte.

Er hatte schon früh gelernt, dass es nichts brachte die Schatten der Vergangenheit zu verdrängen und im tiefsten Inneren zu vergraben. Also ließ er es zu und so fand er sich wieder im Cockpit von Nataku…

Der Ozean schimmerte in der mondlosen Nacht so dunkel wie Öl. Doch am Horizont tauchten die ersten hell erleuchteten Punkte auf: Die Schlachtschiffe von OZ. Noch waren sie weit entfernt, aber innerhalb weniger Minuten würde er dort sein. Seine Hände schlossen sich fester um die Kontrollen des Transportflugzeugs. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich nur unmerklich, aber unwillkürlich zuckte ein Muskel in seinem Gesicht. Man hätte es beinahe als Lächeln bezeichnen können. Jetzt war es wieder soweit, er konnte Gerechtigkeit bringen. Seine Clanmitglieder rächen, die bereits unter der Herrschaft von OZ gestorben waren.

Aus den fernen Lichtpunkten kristallisierten sich langsam die Umrisse der Schiffe.

Zeit in den Gundam zu wechseln. Er programmierte den Autopiloten, der das Flugzeug an eines der Schlagschiffe zerschellen lassen sollte.

Auf seinem Pilotensitz in Nataku schloss er noch ein letztes Mal die Augen, atmete ruhig und versuchte sich zu sammeln.

Der Annäherungsalarm meldete die Präsenz von feindlichen Leos, die ihn in der Zielerfassung hatten.

Die Schlacht, wenn man sie als solche bezeichnen wollte, mochte vielleicht eine Viertelstunde gedauert haben. Er befand sich gerade noch im Nahkampf mit einem besonders hartnäckigen Exemplar als er das tiefe Dröhnen des Signalhorns des Kommandoschiffes vernahm.

Natürlich wusste Wufei, wer auf diesem Schiff war und da auf sich aufmerksam machen wollte: Der junge brillanten Taktiker Treize Khushrenada, der auch der Anführer der Geheimorganisation OZ war und dem sie alle in die Falle gegangen waren.

Gut, wenn es dieser Mann schon darauf anlegte.

Das weiße Schlachtschiff kam näher und er konnte die großen Panoramafenster der Offiziersräume auszumachen. Seine Vulcan Gun verfügte noch über ausreichend Munition um die Einrichtung dieser Zimmer in Kleinholz zu verwandeln und ebenso die Bewohner darin.

Doch bevor er seinen Finger auf den Abzug legen konnte, sah er eine einsame Gestalt an einem eben jener Fenster stehen. Blaue Uniform, hellbraune Haare, ein leichtes, spöttisches Lächeln auf den schmalen geschwungenen Lippen.

„Du bist Treize Kushrenada? Dann weiß ich wenigstens, wer mein Gegner ist.", höhnte er, mehr zu sich selbst.

Der andere hielt einen Degen in der rechten Hand, zum Gruß erhoben.

Ob Feind oder nicht, das nötigte Wufei Respekt ab. Gut, wenn der Mann eben mit durchgeschnittener Kehle enden wollte anstatt durch seine Gun in unzählig kleine Atome zerteilt zu werden. Das konnte er haben.

Sein Dragon Fang bohrte sich nur wenige Meter von dem Offizier, der nicht einmal Deckung suchte oder zurückzuckte, in die Außenwand des Schiffes und riss ein mannshohes Loch hinein.

Das Katana lag griffbereit unter seinem Pilotensitz und binnen Sekunden hatte er es mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung aus der Scheide gezogen. Ebenso behände lief er den ausgefahrenen Dragon Fang entlang. Er stieß sich ab und stand mit einem letzten Sprung vor seinem Feind.

Er hob das Schwert, ging in Angriffsposition: „Mein Name ist Wufei."

„Ich bin Treize Kushrenanda."

Genug der Höflichkeiten. Mit einem Kampfschrei stürzte er sich auf den anderen. Schon nach den ersten Schlägen bemerkte er, wie unterschiedlich ihr Kampfstil war. Treize schien für Wufeis Sprünge nur ein müdes Lächeln übrig zu haben.

‚Na warte, die werd ich´s zeigen.' Wieder ein Vorstoß und wieder eine glänzende Parade des Offiziers. So langsam wurde er ungeduldig, noch nie hatte es jemanden gegeben, der so lange einen Schwertkampf gegen ihn bestehen konnte. Noch dazu bewegte sich Treize kaum, als ob er auf einer Planche stehen würde und fest bestrebt war, diesen Kampfplatz auch nicht zu verlassen. Und während Wufei den ganzen Raum nutze für seine Angriffe, so wartete Treize einfach nur und wehrte die Hiebe ab.

Und dann plötzlich, Wufei landete gerade auf dem Boden, eine schnelle Drehung des Colonels und der Chinese erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung als er die kalte Klinge an seinem Hals spürte. Die Spitze des Degen zitterte nicht einmal lag nur ganz ruhig auf seiner Haut.

„Der Sieger dürfte feststehen." Die Stimme klang ruhig, keine Spur von Anstrengung war darin zu hören.

Wufei blickte das Metall entlang, das ihn zwang sich aufzurichten, und geradewegs in die blauen Augen. „Töte mich."

„Mhm, es war ein guter ehrlicher Kampf." Treize zog sich zurück, wandte ihm sogar den Rücken zu.

„Wenn du mich jetzt nicht tötest, werde ich immer wiederkehren bis ich dich eines Tages besiegt habe." Denn diese Demütigung konnte er keineswegs auf sich sitzen lassen.

„Das klingt sehr reizvoll. Ich freue mich schon auf die nächste Auseinandersetzung." Wie leicht das Treize nahm, als ob es ein kleines Spiel wäre.

Völlig außer sich und beschämt stürmte er in seinen Gundam zurück. Was für eine Schmach! Was für ein Desaster! Wie konnte das nur passieren? Wieso hatte er den Colonel nicht getötet als ihm dieser den Rücken zugewandt hatte. Jeder normale Krieger hätte dies getan.

Doch Wufei war kein gewöhnlicher Kämpfer. Er kämpfte ehrenvoll und gerecht und deshalb würde er Treize auch nur in einem ehrlichen Duell töten können.

Zwei Wochen lange hatte er mit sich selbst gehadert, seine Schwäche verflucht, seine Unvollkommenheit. Dann war er zu einem Schluss gekommen, er musste sich dem Mann noch einmal stellen. Und so kam es, dass er mitten in der Nacht auf dem Gelände des neuen OZ-Hauptquartiers in Luxemburg umherstrich. Nur ein Katana in der Hand.

Die Zimmer des Colonels hatte er schnell ausfindig gemacht und sogar das Glück, dass ein Fenster nur angelehnt war. Wufei kletterte auf einen Bein und schwang sich auf den Fenstersims. Vorsichtig stieß er das Fenster auf und lauschte auf irgendwelche Geräusche. Doch er hörte nichts.

So leise wie eine Katze stieg er in das Zimmer. Es schien ein Ankleidezimmer zu sein. Im Mondlicht konnte er die für den Colonel charakteristische Uniform auf einem Stuhl ausmachen. Sicher schlief der Mann, also wo war das Schlafzimmer?

Wufei spitzte durch die nächste Tür. Er lächelte grimmig, ja da war er. Schon stand er neben dem Bett und die breite Seite seiner Klinge tippte gegen die nackte Brust.

Das leise Rascheln des Bettzeugs verriet ihm, dass Treize aufwachte. Eine schlanke Hand griff zur Lampe. Wufei ließ es zu, aber als das Licht angeschaltete wurde, bemerkte er, dass dies womöglich ein Fehler gewesen war.

Kalte dunkelblaue Augen, die kein bisschen verschlafen aussahen, richteten sich auf ihn und ebenso der glänzende Lauf einer Pistole. „Was willst du, Wufei Chang?" Die Augen richteten sich auf das Katana. „Ein Duell?"

Er nickte nur.

„Warum hast du mich nicht getötet, die Gelegenheit gerade wäre günstig gewesen?"

„Warum habt Ihr mich nicht getötet als sich die Gelegenheit dazu bot?", entgegnete er trotzig.

Treize lachte daraufhin leise, musterte ihn amüsiert und Wufei hatte das Gefühl, dass der Colonel weitaus größere Plane als die Machtergreifung ausgebrütet hatte. Er hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass dieser Mann auch noch weitere Pläne für die Gundams hatte. Treize hatte ja schon bewiesen, dass er die Gundam auch zu seinem Vorteil einsetzen konnte.

„Nun gut." Treize sicherte die Waffe wieder und legte sie auf den Nachttisch. „Komm morgen Nacht wieder, gleiche Uhrzeit."

„Was?" Er wollte jetzt kämpfen. War Treize denn so ein Feigling? „Warum sollte ich, womöglich ist das eine Falle?"

„Wufei..." Es klang tadelnd. Wie der Meister zu seinem Schüler spricht und in einem gewissen Sinne, war es auch so. „... ich bin ein Ehrenmann." Und damit schaltete Treize das Licht aus und legte sich seelenruhig wieder nieder.

Er war immer wieder über den Mann erstaunt und immer mehr wurde ihm seine eigene Schwäche aufgezeigt gegenüber diesem großartigen Kämpfer. Wufei konnte in den nächsten 24 Stunden keine Ruhe finden, er war nicht einmal in der Lage seine Meditationsübungen durchzuführen. Es war beschämend, war er denn so ein Schwächling, dass ihn die Aussicht auf das Duell so aus dem Konzept bracht! Wo war die Konzentration geblieben, die ihn einmal ausgezeichnet hatte?

Wieder stieg er durch das Fenster ein und schlich sich in das Schlafzimmer. Treize lag nicht im Bett. Aber unter dem Türspalt schimmerte goldenes Licht, vorsichtig öffnete er.

Treize saß in einem Sessel genau gegenüber dem Eingang. Den Degen, eine schmuckvolle Waffe mit verziertem Korb, quer über den Beinen liegend. Die behandschuhten Finger griffen zum Weinglas auf dem Beistelltisch und tranken einen Schluck, dann stellte er es wieder zur Seite und lehnte sich zurück. Das alles erweckte den Eindruck als wäre es die übliche Abendbeschäftigung des Colonels und er es gewohnt war sich mitten in der Nacht zu duellieren. „Willkommen Wufei Chang."

‚Wie er meinen Namen benutzt als ob er Macht über mich hätte.' Aber hatte er das nicht auch?

Er schritt auf den Sessel zu, befriedigt registrierte er, dass sein Herz ruhig schlug und seine Hand mit dem Katana nicht zitterte.

Treize erhob sich, nahm die klassische Abwehrhaltung ein. Ihr Klingen berührten sich leicht, ein leichter metallischer Ton. Und ebenso trafen sich ihre Blicke, dunkelblau senkte sich in schwarz.

Eine halbe Stunden später stand Wufei gegen die Wand gelehnt und seine Schmach wurde jede Sekunde größer. Vor ihm stand Treize, die Hand an der Hüfte und die Degenspitze genau auf seine Kehle gerichtet.

„Verdammt, jetzt töte mich!" Es klang flehentlich. Er war kein stolzer Krieger mehr, warum weiterleben? Warum als Schwächling leben?

„Willst du das?" Die Spitze des Degens ritzte an seiner Haut und er spürte wie ein einziger Tropfen Blut an seinem Hals hinabrann.

Er nickte und hielt die Augen bewusst offen, er wollte dem Tod ins Angesicht schauen, wenn er ihm begegnete. Doch stattdessen wurde die Klinge wieder weggezogen. Treize wandte sich halb von ihm ab, schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

„Du kannst gehen."

Wufei schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Nein, das... das geht nicht!" Es beleidigte seinen Kodex. Er würde auf ewig in der Schuld dieses Mannes stehen, würde immer mit dieser Schmach leben müssen, würde immer schwach bleiben.

Es war beinahe wie ein Fluch, er würde immer wiederkommen sich immer und immer wieder seiner Schwäche stellen.

Und er konnte nicht länger so leben und die ganze Zeit an den Colonel denken zu müssen.

„Wufei, du bist ein stolzer Krieger. Du hast eine Mission und die besteht ganz gewiss nicht darin sich mit mir zu duellieren. Dein Tod liegt noch in ferner Zukunft."

Für ihn waren dies beleidigende Worte, er fuhr auf. „Sagt so etwas nicht! Ich stehe in eurer Schuld, also tötet mich."

„Ah, du willst also deine Schuld bezahlen?" Eine gebogenen Augenbraue hob sich fragend und Treize trat auf ihn zu. Da lag noch etwas Anderes in der Stimme dieses Mannes, etwas was dazu führte, dass sich Wufei die Nackenhärchen sträubten.

Doch er nickte, ja er wollte erlöst werden von dieser Last. Beinahe flehend sah er den anderen an.

„Da gibt es auch andere Wege.", flüsterte eine Stimme nahe am Ohr. Und eine Hand zog das Lederband von seinem Pferdeschwanz. „Mein kleiner Drache.", neckte ihn Treize und nahm sein Gesicht in die Hände. „Ist das eine angemessene Bezahlung? Dein Körper für eine Nacht?" Andächtig fuhren die Fingerspitzen seine Brauen nach.

Wufei öffnete noch den Mund um darauf etwas zu erwidern. Was sollte das? Was verlangte Treize da... Aber er kam nicht mehr dazu, denn Treize hielt ihn fest und küsste ihn verlangend auf den offenen Mund.

„Ich...", stammelte Wufei als sich der Colonel wieder von ihm löste. Treizes schmale Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln als er sah wie Wufeis Gesicht eine tiefe Röte überzog und man deutlich sehen konnte wie das Herz des Chinesen schneller schlug. „Also ich..." Aber er kam nicht weiter, denn Treize hatte ihn wieder zu sich herangezogen.

Und gegen seinen Willen schloss er dieses Mal die Augen und konzentrierte sich nur darauf diesen Kuss zu erwidern.

Und dies war eine viel angenehmere Art Schulden zurückzuzahlen.

Doch als er unter dem Colonel auf dem Bett lag und sich ihre Körper immer mehr in der Leidenschaft verloren, da dämmerte ihm, dass dies doch wohl keine gute Idee gewesen war.

Er bog den Rücken durch als Treize Hände an seiner Seite entlangstrichen und sich mehr und mehr der Mitte seines Körpers näherten.

Erstickt schrie er auf als seine Härte von kundigen Fingern umschlossen wurde.

Wollte er wirklich, dass das Gefühl seiner Schwäche durch diese starken Gefühle ersetzt wurden?

Dies war keine Tilgung seiner Schuld, er wurde nur noch tiefer hinabgerissen. Noch mehr verlangte es ihm jetzt nach Treize. Und noch schwieriger würde es werden sich aus diesem Einfluss zu lösen.

Aber trotz allem als er sich wieder aufbäumte, musste er sich eingestehen, dass er genau das wollte.

Wufei biss sich auf die Finger, es wurde zuviel. Er wollte am liebsten schreien, um sich wieder Luft zu verschaffen, den Druck in seinem Innersten zu mildern.

„Hör auf damit.", wies ihn Treize zurecht, hielt inne und zog die Hand zurück, in die sich Wufei gebissen hatte. „Wufei, du musst nicht immer stark sein, das muss niemand." Auch die Stimme des Colonels klang heiser und er atmete schneller.

Überrascht blinzelte Wufei und blickte in das lächelnde Gesicht von Treize. „Mein kleiner Drache. Das hat dir wohl noch nie jemand gesagt?"

Später erwachte er, Treize saß neben dem Bett auf einem Sessel und hatte ihm augenscheinlich beim Schlafen zugesehen.

Vielleicht war es noch die Trunkenheit des Schlafes oder die letzten Auswirkungen ihrer körperlichen Vereinigung als Wufei fragte: „Liebst du mich?"

Ein überraschtes Lachen war die Antwort. „Wufei, manchmal hast du einen köstlich naiven Zug an dir."

... Wufei schlug die Augen auf und drehte den Kopf, so dass seine Wange an dem warmen Fels lag. Sogar noch jetzt rann ihm eine Träne herab, wenn er an diese kalten Worte dachte. Er fühlte sich zu Treize hingezogen und das nicht nur, weil er immer gegen ihn verlor und er immer und immer wieder gegen ihn kämpfen wollte, um so seine Schwäche zu besiegen.

Noch dreimal hatte er Treize aufgesucht. Weitere dreimal hatte er gegen ihn verloren und dreimal hatte er danach die Nacht bei dem Colonel verbracht.

Treize verstand es nicht, noch immer verfolgte es ihn so schwach zu sein. Aber es wurde leichter sie zu ertragen, die Schwäche.

Wufei blieb immer bei dem Colonel bis dieser fest eingeschlafen war, was für gewöhnlich lange dauerte. Denn Treize wollte mehr über ihn erfahren über die Geschichte des Longclans und ihren Traditionen. Erst erzählte er nur stockend und empfand dies als Last, aber er bemerkte schon bald, dass der andere echtes Interesse an dieser Kultur hatte. Und so unterhielten sie sich noch lange, oft bis zu den frühen Morgenstunden.

Er lauschte auf die tiefer werdenden Atemzüge des Mannes und blickte auf die Uhr, noch zehn Minuten, dann würde er sich anziehen und wieder von dem Gelände schleichen.

Doch da hörte er das leise Knarren der Tür. Alarmiert spannten sich alle seine Muskeln an und er spitzte die Ohren. Treize schien es nicht gehört zu haben, seine Atmung hatte sich nicht geändert.

Ein dunkler Schatten schlüpfte durch den Türspalt und trat einige Schritt an das Bett heran, dann schien der Eindringling die auf dem Boden zerstreuten Kleider und die Schwerter zu bemerken, er stoppte.

Die Umrisse der Gestalt kamen ihm vage bekannt vor, aber erst als er das Aufblitzen der langen Haare im Mondlicht sah, war ihm klar, wer hier das Zimmer betreten hatte, der Lightning Baron, der beste Pilot von OZ. Aber warum, kam dieser des Nachts so unvermittelt in das Zimmer seines Vorgesetzten?

Die Wahrheit wurde ihm schlagartig bewusst, natürlich, er war Treizes Geliebter. Wufei setzte sich auf, das schien den anderen zu überraschen. Aber keiner von ihnen sagte etwas, schließlich hörte er den Mann leise schnauben und dann zog er sich wieder zurück. Die Tür fiel in das Schloss.

Wufei lag wieder da und zählte buchstäblich die Sekunden. Vielleicht kam Zechs ja zurück? Nach drei Minuten stand er leise auf, zog sich hastig an und ging durch die gleiche Tür die Zechs gerade benutzt hatte.

In diesem Zimmer brannte noch Licht und keine fünf Meter von ihm entfernt stand der Lightning Baron. Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und musterte ihn abschätzig. Die Maske lag neben ihm auf dem Fenstersims, so dass Wufei deutlich die Wut in den kalten blauen Augen sah.

„Warum?" Die Stimme allerdings klang weniger wütend als genervt als ob Wufei ein kleiner Soldat wäre, der sich gerade bei dem Lieutenant beschwerte.

Wufei antwortete nicht und so schwiegen sie einander an bis Zechs sich in Bewegung setzte und auf die Tür zuging durch die Wufei gerade gekommen war. „Dafür bringe ich ihn um.", zischte der Blonde.

„Nein." Wufei hielt den anderen am Ärmel fest. „Das hat nichts mit dir zu tun. Es ist nur eine Angelegenheit zwischen mir und Treize."

„Ach so. Und diese Angelegenheit rechtfertigt es, dass er mich betrügt."

Wufei schüttelte den Kopf. „Vermutlich nicht."

Zechs sah ihn verdutzt an. „Das überrascht mich jetzt, dass du das sagst."

Der Chinese lächelte unglücklich. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass es für Treize jemand Anderes gibt, dann hätte ich mich nicht darauf eingelassen. Aber das wurde mir erst später klar... Ich war für ihn nur ein Zeitvertreib."

Die beiden Piloten sahen sich an und sie beide bemerkten wohl, dass sie mehr verband als sie je zugeben würden.

„Du liebst ihn?", brach dann Zechs das Schweigen.

Wufei nickte nur, dann wandte er sich ab. „Ich muss gehen." Doch bevor er wieder in das Schlafzimmer zurückging, drehte er sich nochmals um. „Zechs, besser du sagst es ihm nicht, dass du uns gesehen hast."

Dann ging er hinaus und schloss die Tür.

Gerade als Wufei wieder aus dem Fenster steigen wollte, wurde seine Hand ergriffen. Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen. Doch es war nur Treize, der jetzt anscheinend doch aufgewacht war. „Du bist stark, Drache. Du wirst deinen Weg gehen." Das waren seine letzte Worte zu ihm gewesen und nur zu gern würde er ihnen glauben.

Danach war er nicht mehr wieder gekommen, noch größer als das Gefühl seiner Schwäche war die Erkenntnis, dass er für Treize nur ein Lückenfüller gewesen war.

Sie hatten tollen Sex gehabt, aber es war auch nie mehr als das für Treize gewesen. Und Wufei hatte nicht selten das Gefühl gehabt, dass der Colonel lieber jemand anderen in den Armen gehalten hätte. Und dieser andere war eben der blonde Lieutenant.

Er musste stärker werden, im Geiste und körperlich. Und dann würde er sich wieder mit dem Colonel messen. Mit dem Mann, den er liebte, aber aus dem tiefsten Herzen verfluchte.

Einer von ihnen würde sterben müssen, denn für sie beide war die Welt zu klein. Und er, Wufei, würde sich nicht endgültig unterwerfen. Er war sich sicher, dass es Treize da genauso erging.

„Ich werde wieder kommen.", brüllte er in die Schlucht hinein.

Und während das Echo verklang, meinte er die Stimme des anderen zu hören, dem diese trotzigen Worte galten. „Ich freue mich darauf... Wufei Chang."

ENDE


End file.
